


A Weight to Share

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Movie, hot kissing, villian boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another failed mission against the Resistance and Kylo Ren is anxious and fears maybe he made the wrong decision remaining true to the Dark Side. General Hux shows him that, together, the future is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weight to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> Something I wrote for my friend on request, it turned out a lot better than I had hoped!

Kylo was pacing the corridor, his helmet making his breathing loud in his ears. He was sweating, a bead of it was running down the length of his spine, making him cringe.

The mission had been a failure – _again_. The Resistance had known they were coming, they had been prepared with their pilots in the sky and troops stationed on the ground. The First Order had lost a great many guns, not that it mattered, a Stormtrooper was dispensable – that was what made them effective, most of the time.

Snoke had summoned him; Kylo would rather face his father on the bridge again than stand before Snoke and face his wrath. It wasn’t his fault that the mission had been a failure, it wasn’t like he had leaked the information to the Resistance. There was a spy among the ranks, there had to be, there was no other way the Resistance could have known the attack was coming. He should have known, he should be able to sense such a threat, was he losing his power? Maybe it was he fault? He was weak, a disappointment, a _failure_.

Kylo felt sick, his chest hurt as if his ribcage was being compressed, he couldn’t breathe. He stopped pacing and fumbled with his helmet, desperate to be free of it, to breathe air that wasn’t filtered through the metal and plastic. The helmet clattered to the floor and rolled a few feet down the corridor. It came to rest in front of a pair of polish, black boots.

General Hux bend down and picked up the helmet, turning it over in his hands. He hesitated for a second, weighing up the possibility he may lose a limb if he approached Kylo. His violent outbursts were well known throughout the First Order. But Hux knew the other side of the man too, the vulnerable side, the side that no one else saw – or if they had were no longer living. Deciding it was safe to approach – Kylo wasn’t holding his lightsabre after all – Hux cleared his throat loudly and strode forwards.

Kylo looked sharply at him as he approached, dropping his hands that had been wracking through his long black hair. His eyes were glittering with tears and his shoulders slump. Hux felt his stomach twist itself into painful knots. There wasn’t much – in fact only one thing - that made him feel... _anything_ …and that one thing was Kylo. Ever since he had first laid eyes upon the conflicted, broken teenager, he had felt a fierce connection with him, a possessive urge to hide him from the world when he needed it and to bask in his magnificence and the heat of the flames as the world burned because of his raw power.

“Hux,” Kylo breathed, grabbing hold of the General’s high-buttoned black shirt, “It wasn’t _my_ fault, was it? The mission didn’t _fail_ because of me?”  

The General was shocked, usually Kylo managed to restrain such emotional outbursts – ones of anger didn’t count - for behind closed doors. He had never seen the young man so upset outside of the safety of his own or Hux’s quarters.

“Kylo, get a hold of yourself,” Hux growled, wrapping his long fingers around Kylo’s bony wrist, “This is not the place or time for hysterics.”

Kylo’s eyes were filled with tears now, Hux’s words only making things worse. His grip loosened slightly but he didn’t let go. He stepped closer towards Hux and let his head drop down onto the other’s shoulder. Hux’s breath caught in his throat and he quickly glanced over his shoulder. He was relieved there was no one around to see Kylo like this, his reputation had been damaged enough recently.

“No, Kylo, the mission’s failure wasn’t your fault,” Hux told him, allowing himself the moment of weakness to put an arm around the tall, slender man.

“There’s a spy in the First Order,” Kylo said muffled into Hux’s shoulder, “there has to be, it’s the only explanation. A-and that means I’m too weak to have sensed them.”

“You’re not weak, Kylo,” Hux assured him, his voice serious. He slipped his hand up into the other’s thick hair, stroking his fingers through it in the way that normally had Kylo rubbing into his palm like a great cat. “You could never be _weak_ , Kylo.”

Kylo sniffed loudly in Hux’s ear, his arms lifting from his sides and wrapping around the General’s middle. Hux was about to warn Kylo against that but he knew the younger man needed this right now, he needed the contact, the comfort, the reassurance.

Sighing, Hux slipped both his arms around Kylo and hugged him close, pressing their bodies together. He pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Kylo’s head, whispering, “It’s going to be alright, Kylo. We will succeed, I know it.”

“But Snoke…”

“He can’t hurt you, I won’t let him, not again – not anymore.” Hux knew that his words were hollow, he was just a man, he didn’t have the power of the Force, he was nothing compared to Snoke. Kylo knew that too, but it still helped him to hear it, and it made Hux feel slightly better to say it.

“Sometimes I feel as if everything is resting on my shoulders,” Kylo breathed, his breath hot against Hux’s neck, “And I know I wanted it that way, I still do, but…I don’t think I can do it, I’m not strong enough, the weights crushing me into the ground.”

Hux gently slipped a hand beneath the younger man’s chin and lifted his head. He stared into Kylo’s eyes, cupping his face in his hand and wiping the tears off his cheek with his thumb.

“You don’t have to bare that weight all by yourself,” he told Kylo, leaning in close so they were breathing the same air, their lips a mere centimetre apart, “Let me help you, let me share the weight.”

Hux didn’t trust a living soul, not Kylo and not even himself. Trust wasn’t something he considered efficient. Loyalty, on the other hand, was something he regarded above all else. If you had loyalty than you did not need trust, and Hux was loyal to Kylo in every respect. Kylo still sought for trust in people, he wouldn’t admit it but he did. It was the reason he put everything on himself, he didn’t trust anyone to get close enough to let them help him, and here Hux was asking him to do just that.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore, Hux! I’m a not worthy, I’m weak, I’m –“

Hux crushed their mouths together hard, stopping Kylo midsentence. His arm around Kylo’s waist locked like iron, keeping the younger pinned against his body. Tilting his head slightly, he took advantage and pressed his tongue against the seam of Kylo’s lips. So shocked that Hux was kissing him out in the open, Kylo gasped and instantly the General’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He groaned, heat rising into his cheeks as Hux encouraged his own tongue to join his in the kiss.

Hands shaking, he held on to Hux’s back, leaning his weight into the older man, trusting him to support him. A devilish smirk tugged at Hux’s mouth as he coaxed Kylo’s tongue out and he sucked on it. The younger man trembled against him and he whimpered into his mouth. Hux swallowed the sound, savouring it. Lust was coiling in his stomach and he longed to press Kylo against the wall, to grind into him and have Kylo wrap his legs around his hips, but didn’t. _Later_ , he promised himself.  

Instead, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kylo’s. The younger gasped and panted against his red lips, pupils blown wide by desire and his normally pale skin beautifully flushed. _He was stunning._ Hux groaned, unable to resist darting back in to devour Kylo’s lips once more.

“A-alright,” Kylo gasped as Hux licked the corner of his mouth. The General lapped at his skin as he moved down and nipped at his chin, making Kylo’s knees go weak.

“ _Alright_ , what?” Hux growled against his jaw, leaning forwards more to reach and bite at Kylo’s earlobe. Kylo moaned deep in his throat as Hux tugged his head back by his hair to reveal his vulnerable throat.

“A-alright I’ll let you –“ he gasped, going limp against Hux as the General bit and licked his throat, his teeth skimming over his Adam’s apple, “-let you help me.”

“Hmm,” Hux purred against Kylo’s throat, nuzzling his face into the warm skin, “Good, because together we will show Snoke who the real masters are.”

“Yes,” Kylo shuddered, gripping the back of the General’s neck and kissing him fiercely, it was messy and their teeth clacked but to them it was perfect.

Kylo no longer felt afraid to face Snoke, not with Hux watching his back. The General was right, they were the future of the First Order and they would rule the Dark Side, _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
